Mario (Super Mario Bros.)
Hi guys i found a way to get FREE Sprite Cranberry! Go to spritecranberry.net to claim your free can now! |hobby = Adventuring. Playing with his brother. Spending time with Peach. Hanging out with friends. Plumbing. Fighting enemies. |goals = Save Princess Peach, the Mushroom Kingdom and the universe from Bowser and other evil threats (ongoing). Protect the Mushroom Kingdom from enemies (ongoing). Protect Princess Peach, his brother and his friends (ongoing). Save Pauline from Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong and Mario Vs. Donkey Kong; succeeded) Prevent forced marriage of Peach and Bowser (Super Mario Odyssey; succeeded). |family = Luigi (younger twin brother) Wario (cousin, possibly) Ojīsan and Obāsan (adoptive parents) Unnamed parents (Other relatives from the Mario Bros. TV series) |friends = |enemies = Rashay|type of hero = Video Game Superhero}} Mario, previously known as Jumpman, and developed under the nickname Mr. Video, is the ultimate main protagonist of the video game series with the same name, and the mascot for Nintendo. He is the love interest of Princess Peach and the older twin brother of Luigi. He was created by Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto and has appeared in over 200 games. Originally, he only appeared in platform games. However, he now also features in sporting games, racing games, fighting games and others. He is considered by many to be the most famous character in video game history and is known to many as "The Face of Video Games," having six games out of the top 10 on the list of best-selling video games of all time. Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario series, he uses his well-known jump and combat abilities to stop Bowser and Bowser Jr from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Luigi, has had other friends such as Yoshi, Toad, Princess Daisy, and Rosalina. Along with Bowser and Bowser Jr., he has had other enemies and rivals such as Fawful, Wario, Waluigi, and Donkey Kong. In the cartoons, Mario was voiced by Peter Cullen Saturday Supercade, WWF/E Hall of Fame wrestler-turned manager the late "Captain" Lou Albano in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Walker Boone in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. In the 1993 live-action film Super Mario Bros., he was played by the late legendary actor Bob Hoskins. In the video games, Mario was currently voiced by Charles Martinet. In TV Show You're Skitting Me, he was played by Hayden McKertish, while Rowan Hills played Luigi. He is also an cameo character in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 in the ending. Appearances Mario was first seen as "Jumpman" in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong. He was first seen as "Mario" in the following arcade game, Donkey Kong Jr. in 1982, where he was the enemy of the player. The following year, his brother Luigi was introduced in the arcade game, Mario Bros.. However, it was the release of Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo Entertainment System that sparked major popularity for the character. Several sub-series have also been released. The successful Mario Kart series started with Super Mario Kart and has become one of the most successful kart-racing franchises, selling over 30 million copies worldwide. Other sports games in the franchise include Mario Golf, Mario Tennis and Super Mario Strikers. Role-playing games, such as Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario, ''and ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, have also been created, along with party games such as Mario Party which have popular minigames. Personality Mario is a simple character without a solid personality since he was meant for players to integrate their personality into his character. When his demeanour is shown, Mario is kind, smart, brave, heroic, generous, and optimistic. Mario is a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He puts, more often than not, other people's needs before his own and he is willing to risk his life to save millions of others from the forces of evil. Mario will never give up on anyone, ever. He will always be there no matter what, even if it's extremely dangerous. Although Mario is generally a good-natured person, it seems he doesn't enjoy losing much, often when losing in spin-off games (i.e Mario Party) he has a sad look on his face, but in Luigi's ending in Mario Power Tennis, he is shown congratulating his brother. He remains quiet but when he talks he talks heavy and harshly. In the cartoons, Mario speaks with a characteristic Brooklyn accent, but his current incarnation—voiced by Charles Martinet - has a blatant Italian accent. Mario is friendly, tenacious, and persistent, so he always knows what he is doing. Also, Mario is handsome and many creatures have a crush on him. He has a major crush on Princess Peach. Mario always retains a good heart and a love of adventure. He cares more about his friends and family and would do anything to protect them. Relationships *'Luigi': Mario is Luigi's older twin brother, though in some incarnations just the older brother. He and Luigi are opposites when it comes to personality. While they both retain a strong sense of morals and justice, Mario is much braver than Luigi. Despite Luigi being slightly jealous of Mario on rare occasions, the two brothers love each other and share a close bond. It's speculated that the reason Mario doesn't always bring Luigi with him on adventures is that Mario doesn't want him getting hurt and is protective of him. While Mario sees potential in Luigi, he can be protective of Luigi as shown in some of the games. Both brothers are a duo that while strong on their own their true power is shown as a team. *'Princess Peach': Sometime after his break up with Pauline in the first Donkey Kong game, Mario has shown some interest in Peach sometime after he came to the Mushroom Kingdom. The two has a strong friendship and love each other. Despite having to rescue her almost twenty-four seven, Mario doesn't seem to mind as he cares more for Peach's safety. Mario loves getting affection from Princess Peach and is just as protective of her as he is to Luigi. *'Toad': Toad is one of Mario's close friends, and the two seem to have mutual respect. In Super Mario Bros. 2, Toad adventures alongside Mario and his allies in saving the land of Subcon. However after Super Mario Bros 3, Toad has actively aided Mario, by giving him Power-Ups, and other good items, whenever Mario visits Toad's Toad Houses. *'Yoshi': Yoshi is Mario's best friend who saved Mario and Luigi from the Koopa Troop when they were babies. In the present day, Yoshi continues to help Mario against Bowser in several games, such as Super Mario 64 DS. *'Princess Daisy': Daisy is one of Mario's close friends who was rescued from the evil space alien, Tatanga and has shown some friendship ever since her return in Mario Tennis 64. *'Rosalina': Rosalina is a good friend and an ally to Mario when visiting the comet observatory. Rosalina first befriended Mario in Super Mario Galaxy when Mario recovers the stolen grand stars to power her Comet Observatory. *'Donkey Kong': Donkey Kong is Mario's friend. Despite Mario fighting him in the first game, he appears to be on good terms with Donkey Kong in spin-off games. Donkey Kong has helped out Mario and his friends in the Mario Party series. However the two had to fight in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series, because Donkey Kong got angry and either kidnapped the Mini-Marios or Pauline. But at the end of each games, the two would always make peace. *'Bowser': Bowser is Mario's arch-enemy, and the two are shown to fight in various games. Bowser often tries to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnap Peach, but Mario stops at nothing to defeat him to set things right. Despite their heated rivalry, they team up to fight a common threat in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, and Super Paper Mario. Bowser also saved Mario from Wario and Waluigi at the end of Mario Super Sluggers, due to Bowser's desire to defeat Mario himself. *'Wario': Wario is Mario's rival. Their relationship started to be violent in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, but the two would patch things up afterwards. Even though their rivalry continues in various sports titles, the two have teamed up occasionally, including the Mario Party series and Super Mario 64 DS. Nintendo Power has also stated that the two are cousins, but this is unconfirmed. *'Waluigi:' Waluigi and Mario don't interact with each other much. Waluigi does team up with Wario to defeat Mario, but Waluigi's main rival is Luigi. *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Sonic is both Mario's greatest ally, friend and rival as they have a lot in common as they are both the greatest heroes of their worlds and have pure hearts in doing what's right and always does what's best for everyone. They have a friendly competition in sports and like to test their skills to see who's best. Sonic and Mario see each other as the closest of friends and rivals in one and the greatest in partnership of heroics and all. Physical Description Mario appears as a short and portly adult man in most of his appearances. Most of the time, he is wearing his trademark outfit: his red cap (with the M symbol), blue overalls -with gold-coloured buttons-, red shirt, white gloves and brown shoes. He has short light brown hair, blue eyes, and a thick black mustache with six bumps. However, in his early games, he wore red overalls and a blue shirt, which is the opposite of what he wears now. Every part of his looks has had, at some point, a certain significance in plot and gameplay: the cap worked as a "shield" of sorts in Super Mario 64, and when he had his cap stolen, he´d lose 50% more the health with each hit, making its recovery a top priority. In the Mario and Luigi RPG series, the ´Stache stat is the equivalent of Charisma in RPGs, meaning that a high number here (a "well-groomed mustache") will translate to healthy discounts in stores. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his overalls (and Luigi´s) appear to be made of denim. Mario´s looks were a product of the limited graphics technology of the time: his arms would vanish with a shirt of a solid colour, hair could not be properly drawn, detailed or animated; and the head could not host a proper mouth. As the developing team, headed by Shigeru Miyamoto, wanted a properly detailed character, so they gave him overalls, the mustache, the cap and a big nose, to make a recognizable sprite. Mario's looks have been mostly unchanged for much of the franchise´s history, except for the first games: in Donkey Kong, he had red overalls and a blue shirt, and in Super Mario Bros his sprite had red overalls and a brown shirt, while the artwork retained the original red/blue outfit. It wasn't until Super Mario Bros. 2 that Mario got his current clothes. Unsurprisingly, due to the notoriety of the first Mario games, his appearances in merchandising and the Super Mario Bros. Super Show cartoon segment, his clothes had the Donkey Kong palette. It´s also worth noting that Lou Albano, Mario in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show live-action segment, often wore a plain white shirt. In addition to his trademark clothes, Mario has used several other outfits depending on the activities. He has been seen with several sporting clothes (tennis, soccer, golf) and he wore lighter, more laid-back shirts in Super Mario Sunshine, in tune with the tropical vacation setting of the game. Although Mario's age is never really confirmed, Super Smash Bros. Melee says that Mario is 26 years old when reading the description of his trophy in the game. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Physical Condition: Throughout the games, Mario showed physical abilities well above the human average. ** Superhuman Strength: Although he is not as strong as his archenemy, Bowser, Mario can lift and press objects that are several times his weight. The exact upper limits of his strength is unknown, but in Super Mario World, Mario can easily lift a castle. In Super Mario 64, Mario is shown to lift King Bob-omb. An even more impressive feat is during the fight with Bowser. Mario can lift him by the tail, spin him around and then throw him. Mario spins Bowser around faster and farther with more spins. ** Jump: Mario's incredible strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature move, the jump. Mario is extremely good at jumping and is capable of leaping two stories high. He is the second-best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, bested only by Luigi. ** Superhuman Durability: Mario has a significant level of durability. He can endure great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Mario can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. ** Superhuman Stamina: Mario can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite time. ** Superhuman Speed: Mario is capable of running up walls in Super Mario World, and is capable of outpacing sound in Super Paper Mario. Koopa the Quick has referred to Mario as a "human blur." Also, Mario can dodge lasers and lightning. ** Superhuman Agility: Mario has shown himself time and time again to be very agile and nimble. This has allowed him to survive many dangerous situations that a normal person would die. * Pyrokinesis: Mario, in some games (eg. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, various sports installments, etc), control and manipulate fire and is usually associated with the element. * Transformation: Like near Mushroom Kingdom habitants, Mario can use Power-Ups to transform and gain new abilities such as flight and invincibility. For example, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario can collect a Rock Mushroom to turn into Rock Mario and bowl over his enemies by using limited terrakinesis to gather enough rocks to become a large, indestructible boulder. * Flight: Using stars of different sizes in the Mario Galaxy series, Mario can fly in space at will. Abilities * Master Combatant: Mario has his own fighting style. However, he never uses it in his games, except in the Super Smash Bros series. * Indomitable Will: Mario is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Hammer Skills: Mario can wield a hammer as a weapon and shows great proficiency with it. * Leadership: Mario has proven many times to be a capable leader, inspiring others with his charisma, ardor and idealism. * Expert Vehicular Driver: As shown in the Mario Kart series, Mario is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. Cameos in Non-''Mario'' games He made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''in Princess Zelda's room in Hyrule Castle in a window, along with other Mario characters, such as Luigi and Yoshi. In ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, he appears in several portraits within NPC homes. Mario made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ''as a mask hanging in the Happy Mask Salesman's backpack. In ''Kirby Super Star, as well as its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, he can be seen in the crowd when battling King Dedede, and Rock Kirby can transform into a golden Mario statue. Mario makes a cameo in the Japanese-only Captain Rainbow as a portrait above Tracy's (from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) throne. An empty portrait and Link are sitting to the left of his picture. The portrait is Mario's artwork from Mario Party DS. Mario makes a cameo as the referee in Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!. Mario also made a cameo along with Link and Yoshi at the end of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. Theme Note: These songs work on Google Chrome Trivia *In the classic games and the DIC cartoons, Mario used to have red overalls and a blue shirt underneath. But it was later changed to blue overalls and a red shirt. *In the 1993 live-action Super Mario Bros. movie, Mario wore a red jumpsuit with a blue-collar and blue long sleeves along with a red cap and mechanical jumping boots. *Mario has always had his signature cap, ever since he was a baby. *A "real-sized" Mario has confirmed Mario's height to be 155cm (5 foot 1 inch). *Mario used to have a very low, New York voice instead of a high-pitched Italian accent. *Mario is one of the very few Nintendo characters who talks in sentences. *Mario's name before "Jumpman" was supposed to be "Mr. Video". *In Mario Bros., Mario might have been a plumber but current games do not depict Mario as a plumber. *He is also one of the good guys in Super Mario Bros. Z, a Flash series created by Mark Haynes. *In Wreck-It Ralph, he was mentioned by Fix-It Felix, Jr. at the 30th anniversary party. However, he didn't appear in the sequel. *Mario is the main antagonist of Donkey Kong Jr., In fact, it could be considered that from the first Donkey Kong, even before this one, can be considered a villain, due in a Mr. Game & Watch game that could be considered The Donkey Kong prequel, Mario submits the Cranky Kong (then known as Donkey Kong) to very dangerous tricks, and every time something happens him, Mario laughs, and in a manual of Donkey Kong, Mario had almost always locked Donkey Kong Sr. and almost (In the worst case ever) gives him to eat, and that is why he kidnapped Pauline, not the kidnapping because he was in love with her, but because Mario mistreated him (at least the original). *Normally voiced by Charles Martinet. **Voiced by Owl City’s Adam Young in RollerCoaster Tycoon films. *Mario was mentioned by K.O. in the episode Let's Meet Sonic, where K.O. made a fan-fiction of Sonic beating him in the Olympics. External links * . * *Mario on Super Mario Wiki Navigation |} Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Icon Category:Animal Kindness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Martyr Category:Warriors Category:Sophisticated Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Paragon Category:Nurturer Category:Mascots Category:Rivals Category:Hope Bringer Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Stock Characters Category:Famous Category:Reality Warper Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat Category:Big Good Category:Loyal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parody/Homage Category:Heroic Creator Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Movie Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Honest Category:Pure Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Hero Category:Anime Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:War Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Optimists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Healers Category:Knights Category:Dreaded Category:Successful Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Internet Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Self-Aware Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Superheroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutated Category:Chaotic Good Category:Symbolic Category:Genius Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wise Category:MAD Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Merciful Category:Tricksters Category:Annoying Orange heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Casanova Category:Revived Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Heroic Liars